Talk:Makoto Fukami
Japanese Name His JP name is 仮面ライダースペクター, Kamen Raidā Supekutā. ᵜL̷̲̅ᴇ̷̲̅s̷̲̅S̷̲̅ᴛ̷̲̅ᴜ̷̲̅ᴅ̷̲̅ɪ̷̲̅ᴏ̷̲̅s̷̲̅ᵜ (talk) 23:14, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Here is Specter's identity source:http://www.ken-on.co.jp/yamamoto/ Herodawn (talk) 15:40, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Adding Picture Please Like Ghost's page, Specter's page also need a picture for him . Could anyone add it to this page? Thanks. Herodawn (talk) 16:07, August 22, 2015 (UTC) WE ARE HAVING A FULL COLOR PICTURE NOW！ Herodawn (talk) 15:38, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, Specter/Spectre's appearance was revealed in a leaked Gashapon catalog. His suit (and a composer Ganma) was also further revealed in some behind-the-scenes footage of Ghost: -ᵜL̷̲̅ᴇ̷̲̅s̷̲̅S̷̲̅ᴛ̷̲̅ᴜ̷̲̅ᴅ̷̲̅ɪ̷̲̅ᴏ̷̲̅s̷̲̅ᵜ (talk) 20:05, September 3, 2015 (UTC) New Damashii As you may be aware, a hacker has managed to unearth nearly every sound embedded in the Ghost Driver toy. Out of the many, many, many Damashii that were revealed, one of them stood out. The "Houdini Damashii" uses Specter's Batchirihiro standby announcement, therefore confirming a fourth Specter Eyecon. Houdini's designated phrase is "Seriously cool! Amazing magician!" (マジいいじゃん！スゲーマジシャン！, Maji ījan! Sugēmajishan!) -'ᵜL̷̲̅ᴇ̷̲̅s̷̲̅S̷̲̅ᴛ̷̲̅ᴜ̷̲̅ᴅ̷̲̅ɪ̷̲̅ᴏ̷̲̅s̷̲̅ᵜ' (talk) 23:35, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Kamen Rider Spectre's identity (Updated) Here is Makoto Fukami's image to update on this article. BertcorralesIV (talk) 09:18, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Transient Specter's Transient is also mentioned on Uchusen Vol.150. Herodawn (talk) 02:09, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Specter Houdini Damashii Combined with his Machine Hoodie!See the chains on his face! RV (talk) 15:15, October 10, 2015 (UTC) *Makoto is the first Kamen Rider to have the ability to combine with a Rider Machine to gain a new form. **Ahem, did we not just have Type Tridoron? If you meant Secondary Rider, then that's a different story =/ . Negabandit86 20:31, October 10, 2015 (UTC) **Already fixed that.Aldo The Fox (talk) 20:38, October 10, 2015 (UTC) A blemish The oblique type should't be there you know...please remove the apostrophes and fix it. RV (talk) 16:34, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Second-Earliest Debut Okay, I really think it would be worth adding the following to his Trivia. *Makoto Fukami has made the second-earliest debut of any Secondary Rider of the Neo-Heisei Era, first appearing in his civilain form in the third episode, and appearing in his Rider form in the fifth episode. The only Secondary Rider to make his debut earlier is Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, who first appeared in the second episode of his series, and made his debut as a Rider in the very next episode. Jmcdavid (talk) 02:05, November 4, 2015 (UTC) You are right. But Kaito's first appearance was Episode 01.--Jeager955 (talk) 04:35, November 4, 2015 (UTC) : Correct. The very first episode features Team Baron watching the results of their match against Gaim, then they tell Kaito about it once he walks into the room. Regardless, it is fair to say that Kaito is the earliest character introduction while Makoto is the second.~Watcherman (talk) 02:44, November 9, 2015 (UTC) It's just Specter Come to think of it, out of everything we've seen about Specter, we've never actually seen anything which calls Specter's default form explicitly "Specter Damashii". His default form is simply referred to as "Specter" in the scans and also the Ghost Change toyline. Even the TV-Asahi site refers to his default form as just "Kamen Rider Specter" and nothing else: http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/specter/ I suggest we remove "Damashii" from the name of Specter's default form and keep it as "Specter". Similar To Okay, there are two Riders who I feel his similarities to should be noted. *Kaito Kumon: Both made their debut extremely early compared to other Secondary Riders of the Neo-Heisei Era, and both are also initially very antagonistic towards their series primary Rider. *Chase: Both start out as antagonists who are shown to be friends with one of the villains from their series. Jmcdavid (talk) 17:04, November 14, 2015 (UTC) More Recent Episodes Information needs to be added about Specter's actions since his debut. i.e, how he defeats Ghost and takes the Edison Eyecon and then defeats the gunman ganma using Tutankamen Damashii and the Gan Gun Hand in Sickle Mode's Omega Fang. Also how he tries to take the Newton and Mushashi Eyecons but is thwarted by Takeru and Akari taking them back. Skywalker0114 (talk) 13:29, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Links I edited it and added episode 5. I will add info from episode 6 when an English sub is released. Does anyone know how to make the episode links look like the other ones? Will he become a hero? :Probably, wait and we'll see just like with Kaito Kumon and other antagonist Riders like Diend, Accel, Birth, etc. Ryousha (talk) 17:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) New form https://pp.vk.me/c630123/v630123917/10c7d/b96b3jFeRTM.jpg https://pp.vk.me/c630123/v630123361/10b35/Yx-PSkodWE4.jpg Necrom Specter kitaaaaa! Shaman-aka-King (talk) 02:15, January 27, 2016 (UTC)